Learning and Teaching 2
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: Could the way to defeating Voldemort be hidden in a child's play song? Finding the heirs to four Founders is the only way to know. !Slash! HarrySeverus
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Neville/Blaise, Draco/Charlie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I have too many dentist bills and college fees.)

Okay, let me explain how I write. I have had a couple of complaints that "I should finish the first story before I even think about a sequel." Well, I write sort of how the Star Wars saga went. Each story will leave off with questions which will be answered in the next piece of the story (ie: the sequel). I'm sorry if this is not how you are used to or it is a form you do not like, but that is just how I write.

I hope that everyone will stick with me through till it's reached it's end. Please, read and review!

Neville watched the comings and goings of the Slytherins. When he'd gone to Harry about getting resorted he'd thought he'd be able to find a nice anonymous place in Hufflepuff... But here he was sitting right at home with those who use to be his biggest enemies.

Just then he heard a rather vivid curse in what he thought was Italian. Looking over he saw Blaise glaring at a small pot in his hand. Neville rose and went over. Blaise had been the first to approach him with an open hand. "Is there something wrong, Blaise?"

The dark haired man turned and held out the pot with a small rather limp looking plant in it. "It's something I'm doing for extra credit for Herbology... I'm kind of failing at the moment."

Neville gave him an odd look before taking the plant in hand. "Oh... you poor thing... What's happened?" Neville moved back over into the light to study the potted plant. A few minutes later Neville was nodding to himself. Looking to Blaise he gave him a smile. "You've given him too much water. He doesn't need nearly the amount you've been giving him. He only needs a small bit every other day."

"Thank you..." Blaise looked at the plant with a sigh of relief as he was about to walk away Neville caught his arm. Turning the dark Italian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you truly failing?" Neville nibbled on his lip as he reached out and half petted the plant.

Blaise gave him a droll look. "Would I say so if I were passing?"

"I just don't know how someone could be failing Herbology... All you need to do is grow things and remember what they are." Neville said as he smiled a little. "It's the only class that I'm any good at."

"I don't suppose you'd mind helping me with my herbology? I truly don't want to fail." Blaise watched as his little plant began to look better with the more attention Neville showed it.

Neville nibbled on his lip some more before nodding. "Okay... I don't mind... maybe you wouldn't mind if I set up a few sets garden trays in our room... That reminds me, thank you for allowing me to share your room. I know you didn't have to."

"A garden... in the dungeon? How is that going to work?" Blaise followed Neville as he lead the way to the room that had been enlarged for them. Severus had taken Blaise aside after Neville had come to Slytherin to explain why he'd roomed them together. Their head of house had told him that he wanted Blaise to watch over Neville because he was likely to be picked on by the Gryffindors and possibly some of the other Slytherins.

"It's pretty simple." Neville said as he went to a corner and pulling out his wand he looked around before pointing at a wall. Murmuring a fast incantation Neville pointing at the wall and suddenly there was a large window there. It looked out on the lake and showed the sunset that was just then occurring. It had a large seal, big enough for a few different kinds of flower trays.

"Now what kind of charm was that?" Blaise opened the window and leaned out. It seemed like a real window even though he knew that they were many floors underground.

"Oh... I needed extra light in the tower because Ron and the others always kept the windows covered. So I had to take a spare closet and make it into garden room. Hermione found it and showed it to me." Neville paled a little and looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Blaise put a hand on his shoulder.

"When it got around that I had come down here to talk to Harry, some of the guys from Gryffindor destroyed it." Neville sniffled a little and wiped at his nose before setting Blaise's plant in window, near the outer edge.

Blaise smiled and patted his back. "I'm sure you'll be able to grow a lot of things here. I promise I won't mess with them... Because I need you to help me pass herbology."

The small smile he got for his words made Blaise feel warm. "I've got to go take care of something... I'm sure you have some plants you want to get put into our window. I should be back in a hour or so." With that Blaise walked out, needing to talk to Severus.

Severus was glaring steadily at the paper in his hand. It was a fifth year's potion's essay. It was about as intelligent as the pond slime he used in cough medicine. His runespoor, Ardeth, hissed into his ear, angry with him. All three heads were glaring at the paper with him as if they could read.

Just as he was about to complain to Harry, who was doing his homework near by a knock on the door leading from the Slytherin dorm had them looking at it.

"Yes?" Severus called through the door. He hated being interrupted, even if he was doing something he didn't like, such as grading.

"I need to speak with you, sir." Blaise said as he opened the door and smiled at Harry before stepping in.

"Has something happened to Neville?" Severus looked put out. He'd known that it would be bad having Longbottom in Slytherin.

"No, sir. I was just wondering if you would mind adding another room onto the library." Blaise gave Severus his best smile.

"For what? Is Longbottom getting on your nerves?" Severus rubbed between his eyes wondering if it was too much to ask for one quiet night. Apparently it was almost impossible to have a quiet evening with Harry anywhere near him.

"No... he had a small room he used for plants up in the tower... I just thought that it would help him to adjust if he had one down here as well." Blaise said as moved over and waited.

"A greenhouse in the dungeon... what is this world coming to." Though Severus sighed with the aggravation but then stood any way to go add on that room.

Blaise stayed behind them as Severus and Harry spelled an extra room attached to the library. It was about the same size as the library, but it was about twice the height. "Harry... did you imagine it this height?" Severus demanded as he glared at the room he hadn't imagined when he began the spells to change the shape of the castle.

Harry looked around and shook his head. "When you were telling me how to change the rooms you never told me to think of a specific set of dimension... Maybe Hogwarts picked the kind of room... You know something like the Room of Requirement." Blaise was looking around before nodding in agreement.

With a grumble under his breath, Severus cast a spell on the ceiling to where it was like the one in the Great Hall. "That should help Longbottom. It will also be good for those of you who have Herbology projects."

Blaise thanked them before they left. He looked around a second time before going to get Neville.

Dear Uncle Anastasio,

How have you been? I haven't heard from you in such a long time I thought it best to write to you and make certain all is well. I don't know if you've heard, but Harry Potter was resorted into our own Slytherin. He was finally seeing the truth of his old house. He has really made a difference here. He has started tutoring almost all of the children in defense. He say that he doesn't want to see anymore children lost. Young Mister Potter has even drawn Draco and I into the tutoring. Draco has taken over with Charms and I am with my first love, Transfigurations. Also a short time ago another Gryffindor needed to seek refuge within the dungeons of Hogwarts. Perhaps you will remember the boy, Neville Longbottom. He remembered you by name as having visited him after his parents were harmed in the last war. I promised to write you about him and see if perhaps you would see about writing to him.

I also have a small favor to ask. I know you have many plants in your garden, I was hoping you would be able to send him a few small starts. He's an absolute wonder with all plants. Neville has also been kind enough to keep me from failing herbology completely. I believe a few of your starts would be an adequate thank you for his help. Your Nephew,  
Blaise

Anastasio Zabini looked at the letter from his brother's son. Smiling with a little shake of his head, Anastasio glanced around his garden. "Miffy!"

The house elf popped in and bowed. "Yes, sir."

"I want you to begin gathering starts from all of the non-aggressive plants. Also have one of the others begin packing for a short stay at Hogwarts." Anastasio told Miffy before he went to gather some of the plants he kept in the private garden that no one was allowed in except himself. With the boy from so long ago in mind, he went out and gathered what he thought would be a good start for a future herbologist.

Albus was shocked when he received a letter from Anastasio Zabini. The uncle of young Blaise had requested the right to stay for a short time within Hogwarts. Unable to come up with a reason to deny the request, Albus wrote back telling him that he was welcome and asking when to expect him.

After setting the letter on it's way, Albus relaxed back into his seat and wondered at the changes wrought in Harry since the beginning of the term. At first the headmaster had been afraid of the things he'd seen developing within Harry. There had been more than a passing resemblance to another young man many years ago. One, Tom Riddle. He wasn't paying attention in classes, even if he was passing them. He wasn't talking to anyone, or seeming to make friends within Slytherin. Albus had been about to take him out of Slytherin when he'd shown an improvement. Harry had gotten color back into his cheek and while he wasn't speaking to many outside of Slytherin he was obviously becoming a leader within the house.

Albus had been upset because he wasn't able to see what was happening inside of the dungeons anymore. It was as if Hogwarts itself was blocking him. So, he'd left it alone for the time being. He'd watched as all of Slytherin's grades had gone up, not only in DADA but Charms and Transfigurations as well. The whole house had drawn together and they were standing strong. It was one of the first times in his memory that Slytherin was the most stalwart house in the school. Albus only wished that the other houses were doing the same. He knew of the development of the anti-pureblood group within Gryffindor. Oddly enough it was Ron Weasley who'd formed it. Apparently he and his followers had forgotten Ron's own pureblood status. He wished he could stop them, but the only way for him to do that would be to expose them... and he couldn't do that. Right now, he needed as many people on the Light side as he could get. That which worried him was the conversation he'd found Harry having with the Sorting Hat. Albus had come into his office to find Harry holding the Hat and looking as if he'd just finished a conversation. Harry hadn't said anything to him before he set the Hat back onto it's shelf and left. What bothered the Headmaster the most was that Harry had gotten into the office without knowing the password.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do about Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasio arrived the third week of April. He entered the Great Hall in a swirl of dark blue robes. Anastasio Zabini was a handsome man. Tall and dark like most Italians, he had long black hair pulled into loose ponytail. His eyes were dark but sparkled with an obvious merriment. Blaise smiled as he ran to greet his favorite uncle. "Uncle Anastasio!" The younger Italian didn't have any trouble with hugging his uncle in front of the school and most of Slytherin welcomed him. Harry stood back and listened the rapid Italian firing back and forth between the two men.

When they finally parted Anastasio turned to the group and he immediately turned right to Neville who stood a behind him. "Little Neville... You are the sight of your mother!" Reaching out he drew Neville to him for a close hug.

Neville was bright red by the time Anastasio let him go. "I've brought something for you. Let's retire to the Slytherin common room so I can let you have your gift."

"What nothing for your beloved nephew?" Blaise pouted as he and the rest of Slytherin followed them to the dungeons.

In the common room Anastasio took a good look around and laughed. "I understand about showing house loyalty... but why would everyone here have a snake?"

Most of the younger years laughed and held up the now six month old snakes for him to see better, while the older ones smirked as their familiars rested around their necks.

"They were Christmas gifts from Harry." Blaise explained eager to see what his uncle had brought for Neville.

Anastasio smiled to Harry and looked him over. "You look like your father. I had the pleasure to work with him for a short time while we were in training together."

Harry nodded a little before stepping back beside Severus, as if asserting his submissiveness to the potion's master and no one else. Anastasio looked at Severus as he held out a hand.

Severus took the hand and gripped it before withdrawing to stand with Harry in the shadows.

Laughing to himself, Anastasio turned to Neville and snapped his fingers. At the snap, Miffy the house elf popped in with five other house elves. They had three large trunks between then. Setting them down they opened them before disappearing.

Neville was on the trunks immediately, looking at all of the plant carrying jars. "Wow, this is a cutting from a Blood Thief... and this is Demon's Foot!... I've never seen a Gambler's Luck this red before!" Neville's excited babblings had the others smiling and Anastasio laughed before stepping forward to point out of others, happy to share his love of plants with a younger male.

After they had gone through them all Severus showed them to the greenhouse, Neville and Anastasio immediately began sorting the plants to where they needed to be. Blaise stepped forward and asked "Would you like me to help?"

Both of the herbologists looked up with wide eyes. "No!" At this Neville blushed and continued. "That's okay... Maybe you can strengthen the sun spells and start transfiguring pots..."

"My nephew... you were not blessed with a green thumb, but rather a black one." Anastasio said as he rolled his nose at him before going back to gently unpotting one of the plants.

Blaise sniffed before going to arrange some of the others to either working on the charms for sunshine or transfiguring pots.

Harry stood back and rested against Severus looking at the greenhouse that was now a part of the library. "I've been thinking, Severus..."

"Oh... now that is a dangerous prospect." Severus laughed into Harry's hair.

The shorter glared up at him for a moment before smiling. "As I was saying, I've been thinking about having Neville offer some lessons in herbology. I've noticed that most of the Slytherins aren't very good at it... In fact most of them are really bad at herbology."

Severus looked slightly affronted before shrugging. "I suppose it has to do with being in the dungeons all of the time. Maybe if we could get them some kind that grows in the dark..." He left off thinking about various plants he knew that lived in the dark.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Neville's about to come into his own... I have a feeling I know why he isn't any good at potions." Harry pointed to where Neville was showing something to Blaise and Anastasio. The plant he was petting was obviously moving into his palm.

"The plants..." Severus watched closely and realized that all of the plants were slowly turning towards Neville.

Right then Anastasio turned and came over. "I see you are starting to understand why he has so much trouble with potions... Would you be able to throw something you felt was your friend into a bubbling pot. He is the first loreist to come through Hogwarts since myself... And to be honest, he is so much more powerful than I ever thought about being. I have always been able to hear the plants... It's like a quiet hum when ever I go near plants... For young Neville... I would say that he can hear them individually... that he can hear more than a hum of life, as I do. He probably can hear them as easily as he would you or I speaking to him. If I were to guess he's probably the most powerful loreist to walk these grounds since Helga herself."

Severus looked amaze that little unassuming Neville could be something so powerful. "If you're correct then I'll never be able to teach him potions."

Harry looked between them. "What's a loreist?"

"A loreist is a person who can manipulate and if powerful enough they can also speak with plants. I myself am considered an intermediate level loreist, ranking about a 65 on a 100-scale. I'm certain if Neville were to be tested he would probably test out about a 95 to a 98. The only person to ever have a perfect 100 was Helga Hufflepuff. Your own Herbology professor is only about a 40." Anastasio said as he watched Neville and his nephew.

"Is it a one way communication? Or will the plants do things Neville asks them?" Harry was amazed that such a being could exist.

"No one really knows... But there are legends that say that Lady Helga could command the trees and plants of the Forbidden Forest as a general might command an army." Anastasio leaned back and listened to the happy songs of the plants about the love of the loreist who was paying them so much attention.

"Could that be true? I mean could someone really use plants in that way?" Harry demanded thinking about how handy that would be.

"All we have to go off of are the legends." Anastasio said as though it was obvious in his tone that he believed that it was true.

Harry was laughing as he watched some of the little first and second year girls playing at jumping rope. It was a nice Saturday and he'd lead all of the Slytherins and their familiars out for a day of play around the grounds of the school. He was sitting back, for once giving the children a day from their studies. With the war so close at hand he wanted to give them every chance to be children before they had to become soldiers and orphans.

Turning, he spoke to Neville who'd been sitting beside him enjoying the sunshine. "I never would have thought that Wizard would jump rope for fun... I mean we have so many magical things. Jump rope just seems so... muggle."

Neville shrugged. "I think it's our way of learning rhythmic speaking... you know preparing us for the tonal way we need to speak our spells."

Harry turned and actually listened to the rhymes the little girls were chanting while they jumped the magically turning rope.

/They were here, they were here they who were the beginnings of our school came together to make a haven for us all

Lady Ravenclaw, so high up in her tower reading scrolls and studying the skies they were here, they were here

Sir Gryffindor, so close by in the waters awaiting time and honoring the past they were here, they were here

Lady Hufflepuff, so far out in her wood harvesting buds and planting the seeds they were here, they were here

Sir Slytherin, so deep down in the earth mixing potions and watching the fires they were here, they were here

The ones who made our school the ones who taught us all the ones who are with us always

They are here, they are here they who were the beginnings of our school came together to make a haven for us all/  
Harry smiled and was about to put it out of his mind when he actually thought about it. "Neville, how old would you say that chant was?"

Neville thought about it before shrugging. "I know my Gram taught it to me... and I think she said her grandmother taught it to her. Why?"

Standing, Harry began walking over to Severus who was watching everyone to make sure no one gets hurt. "Severus?"

The potion's professor turned and looked at him with almost a glare. "Yes?"

"That chant the girls are singing with their jump rope... How old would you say that is?"

Severus' expression was almost shocked before he shook his head. "I would guess that it dates back 900 years or so. May I inquire why you have so much interest in a child's play song?"

"Have you ever actually listened to it? The only part that caught my attention was the one that spoke about 'Slytherin so deep down in the earth'... It made me think about the Chamber of Secrets. What are the chances that the other Founders had private places of their own?" Harry said as he looked out at the waters of the lake.

For a short time Severus thought about it before nodding. "Possibly... There are rumors about those things. I would, however, doubt their validity."

"Most people didn't believe the Chamber was real until I reopened it in my second year... Maybe it's true. I know I would like to see if maybe it's true. I'd also like to go back down into the Chamber and see if there was anything of interest... Last time I was there I wasn't really able to look too close." Harry said as he thought about it all.

Neville, who'd been listening stepped forward. "I think you might have something, Harry. I've heard legends about the private garden of Hufflepuff somewhere out in the Forbidden Forest. It suppose to have the rarest plants in the whole world."

With a set expression Harry began to plan, at this time Severus cleared his throat. "If you are planning on going back into the Chamber I will be going with you."

"Severus..." Harry whined at his bondmate with a glaring pout.

"You yourself said that you left the corpse of a fully grown basilisk. I would like the chance to harvest any bones or venom sacks that might still be viable." Severus looked at Harry with a full glare.

"Okay... but only because I know how expensive those parts are." Harry agreed as he and Neville went off to speak with Draco and Blaise.

Severus watched them go, almost afraid of what they were planning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean... I can hear the plants, but why would they tell me where her garden was?" Neville asked as he, Draco and Blaise were waiting with their brooms as Harry settled himself on his Firebolt.

"I think with your plant ability you'll be able to recognize anything odd as we fly over the Forest without having to have them actually tell you the exact location... You said that it was rumored to have some of the rarest plants in the world, wouldn't you be able to tell if something was odd about the plants just by listening?" Harry took off and hovered for a moment on his broom before the other three took off after him.

Neville chewing on his nodded as he kept close to Blaise while they headed for the forest. "They have accents just like we do... so I guess one of them from some far off place, would stand out."

It seemed like hours passed, and it might have been with as slow as they had to fly for Neville to keep up. They were flying low, just over the top of the tree line. Harry was just about to call a halt to their search when Neville stopped his forward movement and begin to circle.

"Did you find something?" Blaise asked as they turned to fly back around where Neville was flying in slow circles.

"I don't know... it's just... quiet..." Neville looked very confused.

Draco shared a look with Harry and Blaise. "Quiet?"

"I can see the plants, but I can't hear them." Taking a deep breath Neville landed near where the silent plants were. The others landed beside him as he reached out and touched an invisible barrier. The only way they knew it was there was the ripple effect Neville's touch gave off. "Wow... that's a barrier." Neville said dumbly as he stumbled back.

Blaise caught him and held him while wondering how they were suppose to get past a barrier that was likely put there by one of the school's founders.

Harry sat down on a fallen tree and thought for a short time while Draco paced and the other two stared at the place where the barrier was.

"Okay... Harry when you went into the Chamber, did you have to do anything special? I mean solve a riddle or say a special phrase?" Draco demanded as his mind began to form strategies.

Shaking his head Harry stood and touched the barrier again. "No... All I have to do was say 'open' in parseltongue."

Neville looked at him in a amazement for a moment before pulling away from Blaise to step to the barrier. Reaching out he set both of his hands into the sparkling shield and closed his eyes. The other three watched as he began to move his mouth, as if speaking only to have a high keening sound emerge instead. Then it was as if someone had popped a bubble. The barrier and it's fake image of normal forest plants was there one moment and gone the next. In it's place was a large stone wall with a door.

"How'd you do that, Nev?" Harry asked as he looked at the twenty foot tall walls.

"You said that you opened the Chamber using parseltongue... Well, that was Salizar's language, the language of snakes. Helga's language was that of plants." Neville blushed as he explained his reasoning.

Blaise smiled with obvious pride, though he couldn't say why. "Shouldn't we go in?"

"First! Are there any legends about this garden having any kind of guardians, like the basilisk?" Draco asked as he stared at where Neville was about to open the door.

"Not really... the legends say that there are some plants that can be dangerous if you don't know how to handle them." Neville said as he opened the door.

They stayed behind Neville as they stepped into a herbologist's dream. There were plants everywhere and each was more exotic than the next. Neville was wide eyed as he walked in farther, looking around. "I can't believe this... some of these plants have been extinct for hundreds of year! Others... I've never only ever seen in books because they're the last of their kind."

The other three just stayed behind him and tried not to step on anything that might bite them. Blaise was almost completely focused on the look of joy and awe on Neville's face. Since the other boy had moved into his room, Blaise had felt himself beginning to draw to him. Neville was beginning to lose his baby fat and a handsome man began to show through. His skin had a smooth tan, easily attributed to time spend outdoors rather than beauty charms. His large eyes were always shining, sometimes with happiness, sometimes with tears, but always shining. The rather suave Italian found himself almost... befuddled when trying to flirt with Neville. Blaise always felt like he was trying to flirt with Neville and that Neville didn't seem to understand that was his intentions. It seemed like every time he tried the sweet boy would just smile as if Blaise were just being nice and that would be the end of it. Blaise didn't know what he was going to have to do, but he would find a way to court him. He'd already set his mind to bond with the other boy because no one else had ever intrigued as much as Neville had. He'd already contacted his parents to see if they should have any problems with him bringing home a Gryffindor. It hadn't surprised him when his solidly Slytherin parents had laughed and asked if he were pure blood. That seemed to be all they cared about and they didn't have a problem with having a 230 generations pure-blooded wizard bond with their son. Now Blaise's only problem was actually trying to court him. He'd played the field, but honestly he hadn't found any who'd kept his attention as long as Neville had and he'd yet to find a way into his bed!

"Blaise! Come here! Look at this! Remember when I was telling you about the cousins of your little Midnight Creeper? This is one of them. This is the Violet creeper. It can be used in so many burn medicines it was worth it's weight in platinum before the last ones were destroyed in the first battle with Voldemort." Neville called Blaise to him as he knelt beside a small purplish colored plant something like the plant Blaise had almost killed before Neville's intervention. Harry stared at Neville in amazement. The shy little wizard had said the name of the dark lord without even a twitch of fear.

"Are there enough plants here to repopulate it?" Blaise asked knowing better than to touch. He killed most of his plants and he didn't want to hurt one that might be so valuable.

"Look around, Blaise! There's enough here to replant the whole of England before next year's growing season!" Neville laughed excitedly as he stood and lacing his fingers with his room mate he raced off to see what else was inside of the wondrous place.

"Harry..." Draco left off waiting for the other to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or did Longbottom almost look... hot... when he was excited about the bloody plant?" Draco shifted feeling strangely dirty thinking about Neville in such a way.

Harry nodded, feeling pretty much the same. "I think he did."

"What the hell is this world coming to? Longbottom looking sexy..." Draco shuddered before he and Harry went in the direction the other two had disappeared.

Neville was kneeling next to a small plant with tiny silver flowers on it. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked looking to Blaise, who was kneeling beside him, unsure of what to make of the plant.

Unable to help himself, Blaise nodded. "Beautiful," before leaning in to kiss him gently.

For a moment Neville just knelt there, unsure of what to do before he leaned into the kiss. When Blaise pulled back he reached up and cupped Neville's cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Neville asked, wondering if he was dreaming. That seemed the only explanation for all of the great things happening to him that day. First he'd worked up the courage to go on the hunt for Helga's Garden and then they'd actually found it. Now, he had been kissed by the boy whom he'd begin to develop a crush on.

"Because you're beautiful... inside and out... and I find myself growing more attached to you as time passes." Blaise admitted softly.

Neville's blush deepened. "Oh..." was all he could say.

"I know this will seem sudden, but with times as they are it seems appropriate... I would like to court you. I hope that we can get to know each other on many levels and maybe... with a little luck we can bond later." What Blaise didn't add was his fear that their time was running out. That every moment that they let pass without doing something, was just another minute they could be with someone they love, before the end.

Nodding, Neville reached out and threaded his fingers into the hair at Blaise's nape before pulling him close to kiss him. This time Blaise actually allowed his tongue to slip between his lips and tease slightly at Neville's. For his part, Neville allowed it in and shifted closer to allow Blaise all of the room he could need to deepen the kiss more. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Severus demanded as soon as he saw the four sixth years come into their common room. They had disappeared early in the morning and no one had been able to find them. Severus hadn't told the headmaster because he didn't feel it was any of his business, but he had felt a mix of fear and anger when he realized that they'd gone off without telling him.

Surprisingly, it was Neville who stepped forward with one of the small clippings he'd taken. Since he and Blaise had kissed he seemed more confident. It was even apparent to Severus, who watched Longbottom with a partial glare. Reaching out, he handed a leaf-and-stem clipping and stepped back.

Severus looked down into his hand and all but turned white. "Where did you find this?"

"In Lady Helga's Garden, sir. It is one of many rare and/or previously thought extinct plants we found there." Neville answered before stepping back beside Blaise, who took his fingers and squeezed them with pride.

It took Severus many long minutes to speak, but when he did it was in a soft voice. "It was a dangerous and foolish quest I would expect out of you four... But please, next time, allow me to accompany you. Wandering into the Forbidden Forest is dangerous at best, deadly at worst."

Neville smiled largely enough his nose wrinkled adorably, making Blaise want to kiss it, but he held himself back while Neville spoke. "Sir, none of the trees in the Forest would let anything like that happen to me or to those who walk with me."

Harry and Severus exchanged looks. "Neville, would you say that the trees would answer to your every command?" Severus asked in a soft, but serious voice.

"Why would I command anything of them?" At this Neville looked confused.

"For curiosity's sake... Would they perform anything you asked of them?" Severus had been thinking about requesting Neville be tested for his loreist level, now he was wondering if he would even fit on their scale.

Neville thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think so... But I would never command them to do anything. I ask nicely."

Harry smiled at that and glanced to Severus, who upon seeing his expression, nodded.

"Neville, I will be contacting some people to come in and test your abilities with plants... But I must ask you to tell no one about these abilities." Severus knew what power like that could do in the wrong hands and he certainly didn't want to see what Voldemort would do with them.

Blaise wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and glared a little at Severus.

After snuggling closer to Blaise, Neville nodded. "I know, sir. The last time I even tried to tell my Gram that I could talk to plants she'd sent me to bed without dinner for telling such tales."

"It is not a talent many people have... well at least not to the extent that you do. Anastasio has the same ability, but at a much lower level. In fact it will most likely be him that I contact about getting you tested for your loreist level." Severus walked by them and patted Neville on the shoulder and just giving Blaise a look before reaching out and taking Harry by the shoulder. "You will come with me."

Harry followed with a smile back at his friends before was pulled through the door leading to Severus' private chambers. When the door was closed behind them and they were seated on the couch, Severus pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Please don't scare me like that... I could not stop imagining all of the horrific things that could happen out there where I couldn't protect you."

"I'm sorry... I didn't even think about that. I was only thinking about how much help some of those plants could be... I'm so sorry." Harry crawled onto Severus' lap and snuggled close, reveling in the contact. He loved being close to Severus and the only explanation he could come to was that since he hadn't had much human contact as a child he was making up for it now.

Severus breathed in the minty-heather scent of Harry's shampoo as he held him.

"Severus... I know you want to wait... but please..." Harry looked up at him with large and begging green eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you... Because tomorrow I might not be here to."

The potion master's heart froze at the thought, but he nodded as he drew Harry even closer. "I understand... I just... I love you too... for how ever long we have." With that Severus tilted Harry's chin and kissed him softly.

Harry was soon leaning into the kiss and trying to work his hand into his robes. Growling, he pulled out of the kiss and started fighting with the robes.

Laughing softly, Severus took his hands. "Lets take this some where more comfortable. You might be a teen but I am an adult and I don't wish our first time to be barely more than groping on the living room sofa."

0-0-0-0-0

this part has been edited for explicit sexual content. If you would like to read this part please feel free to join my lj (the link is on my author's page).

0-0-0-0-0

Blaise and Neville had parted ways with Draco after Severus had lead Harry away. They had gone back to their room and for a while sat together on Neville's bed. Neville was deep in thought as he played with a lose string on his robes. He knew that what he felt for Blaise wasn't a crush. It was a little known fact, but like the Weasleys, the Longbottoms had a curse too. When ever their one true love kissed them, they would know that this person was their soul mate. Neville had never understood when his Gram explained it, but when Blaise had kissed him, it had just flashed before his eyes. It was as if someone had put up a large sign saying 'Soul mate!' right over Blaise's head. So now he had to say something. He just wasn't sure what. So, he did what he did best. He spoke without over thinking it.  
"Blaise I'm going to be honest... I think love you." Neville blurted out and his turned deep red with a dark blush.  
At first Blaise was going to say that of course he loved him... Like a friend but then he remembered their kisses. They had almost set him on fire from the lips inward. Taking a deep breath and after biting his lip distractedly Blaise looked deeply into Neville's eyes and said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you more." Neville cocked an eyebrow, his earlier nervousness gone. If there was one thing he was confident in, it was that Blaise was his soul mate. "Oh, really?" "Really." Blaise issued it as a challenge and was startled by how it was receive.

0-0-0-0-0

this part has been edited for explicit sexual content. If you would like to read this part please feel free to join my lj (the link is on my author's page).

0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared at the sink in the Myrtle's bathroom. Severus stood beside him armed with a bag of containers suitable for gleaning parts of the dead basilisk. A moment later, Harry hissed at the sink and it opened to reveal the passage to the Chamber.

"Are you certain you can handle this?" Severus asked as he brushed a hand through Harry's hair.

"It's fine... I'm just a little worried about what will actually be down there and what will be in the others. And how are we going to find the people who can get into Rowena's tower and Godric's place out in the lake." Harry rubbed his eyes before smiling at his lover. "And I'm worried about the house and everything... I guess it's all just hitting me how much is happening right now. It could also have something to do with not getting much sleep last night."

"Then tonight you'll have to sleep in your own room." Severus said as they stepped to the edge of the drop into the Chamber.

Harry turned and glared at him. "I can sleep in your room just as easily as I can in my own... And I'd sleep easier with you there anyway, so that you can chase away any of the nightmares that might come."

Severus was about to argue, but Harry stepped off the edge and disappeared down into the darkness. Growling under his breath Severus stepped off and followed.

They made their way to the door of snakes where Harry hissed at them and then they walked into the Chamber itself. Severus could feel his heart beating hard as he and Harry walked up to the basilisk carcass. It was still in good condition, event though it had been there for more than four years. Severus immediately cast a quick spell to banish the smell and after pulling on a pair of dragon's hide gloves he went to work stripping all of the usable parts off.

Harry walked around and looked at the large sculptured face of Salizar. "I just feel like I'm missing something..." Harry murmured as he turned in a slow circle and glared while thinking. Drawing his wand, he cast a quick lumos. Putting enough power behind it, the light was bright enough to alight the entire Chamber. Harry began walking around trying to figure out what seemed out of place. As he splashed at the shallow water on the floor for a moment before leaning down and dipping his hand in. Lifting it up he sniffed before turning he looked to Severus. "What's in this water?"

Severus looked up from where he was still working with the carcass. Setting his stuff aside he walked over to where Harry was leaning down to stare at the pool of water in front of the statue of Slytherin. Dipping his own hand in he sniffed before nodding. "It has some flammable properties... We shouldn't set off any sparks that might send it all up in flames. It's flammable enough that it would all go up in a matter of moments."

Harry nodded, but then an idea struck. "Severus, have you got all you want from the basilisk?" He asked as Severus was putting away the last of the bones he'd taken. There wasn't much left, but Harry wanted to make certain before he did what he planned.

"I have it all... Harry what are you planning?" Severus packed up the rest of his things and shrunk all of the basilisk parts to put them into a dragon's hide bag.

Harry grinned as he threw up a shield around them before he stuck his wand's tip just outside of the barrier and cast a powerful and short burning fire spell.

The entire puddle of water went up in a matter of moments. Severus was glaring as he stuck his own wand out and performed a quick cleansing spell on the air. "You could have warned me."

"You would have stopped me if I had told you." Harry said after he dropped the shield and went to the edge of the pool. There were steps leading off to a door under the open mouth of the statue.

"You're correct. Now let us see what you've uncovered... I'll go first." Severus said as he started to go down the steps first.

Harry stopped him. "I'm the one who's the parselmouth... it'll probably be safer for me to go first with you watching my back."

Severus nodded before allowing Harry to go in front of him. They each had their wands out, in case of any built in curses. Getting to the door Harry stopped to stare at the large snake etching it. "Hello." He spoke to the etching as it turned his head towards him.

"Greetings, child of SSS-salazar... It has been sss-so long sss-since I sss-spoke to sss-someone." the snake said as it turned to get a better look at them.

"Hello... I am glad to sss-speak with you. What exactly is thisss place?" Harry asked gesturing to the door.

"This is my master'sss laboratory. As you sss-speak our language you are the one who has the right to enter here." the snake bowed his head before the door opened.

Harry and Severus entered cautiously and stared at the large potion's laboratory they were in. "Oh... this is cool." Harry said as he walked in and stared.

A soft chuckle had them turning with their wands drawn. "Thank you... At least if that was the compliment I believe it to be."

The two stared at the tall dark haired ghost. In his life he would have been a tall man with a long dark braid with a pair of glasses resting on the end of a slim nose.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he and Severus looked at the ghost with interest.

"It is a sad day when ever a member of my own house does no recognize me... and an even sadder one when a decedent doesn't know me. I am Salazar Silven Slytherin." the man crossed his arms with a gentle smile at the two obviously now stunned duo.

Neville grinned at Blaise as he ran from him, through Helga's garden. Giggling, he slid around a tree and looked back at his lover. "You're not going to get me!"

Blaise, dressed in a pair of loose pants and an unbuttoned shirt, came running up. "Oh... yes I am."

Neville dashed off only to stop and turn to taunt him again. "Oh, no you're not!"

As Neville ran off again, Blaise continued after him. They had woke up that morning and Neville had suggested something odd for him.

/Flashback/

"Why don't we play hooky today? We only have Herbology, DADA, and Divinations." Neville asked as he held up his robes and kind of rolled his nose a little.

Blaise looked back at him with a shocked expression. "You play hooky? I would never have guessed you to be one to do such a thing... Not that I'm complaining." Blaise threw his robes to one side.

Neville smiled and shook his head with a laugh as he reached into his trunk and pulled out a large leather bag. While putting a few smaller bags into his large leather bag he spoke. "It won't really be playing hooky... We'll have to do one thing."

Blaise quickly changed into a more relaxed set of clothes. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Neville grinned as he stood and took Blaise's hand.

Running upstairs, Neville lead them through the Great Hall ignoring that cat calls they got fro them still holding hands. He went right up to the teacher's table and stopped directly in front of Pro. Sprout. "Madam Sprout, may Blaise and I have an excuse slip to go and gather plants from the edge of the Forest? I promise I'll also check on your little patch of herbs also."

Professor Sprout looked over the boys and smiles. "Of course, boys... on the condition that you rather a few certain things for Professor Snape." Rummaging around she came up with a scroll and handed it to Neville.

Neville nodded with the list in hand before walking swiftly out of the Great Hall with Blaise right beside him.

/End Flashback/

They had gone straight to Helga's Garden. There Neville had tugged lightly on a lock of Blaise's hair before taking a few running steps. Understanding his lover's desire to play Blaise ran lightly after him.

Now Blaise was starting to tire of their game and actually began to put honest effort into catching up with him. At the same time Neville put more speed into his steps and stayed ahead of him

In one last effort Blaise launched himself to tackle his lover around the waist.

Neville was panting as Blaise turned him over and crawled up his body to settled between his legs.

"I told you I would catch you." Blaise laughed slightly out of breath as he laid his head on Neville's shoulder.

"As entertaining as this display is... perhaps it would be wiser to not do such acts in front of a n elder." A kindly female voice had them looking up to where a rather plump ghost smiled down on them.

Rising they quickly bowed in deference to the sturdy ghost in front of them.

"Now that's better... Please tell me how you got into this garden." she smiled pleasantly at them.

Neville shyly stepped forward. "That would be my doing, madam. I am a loreist so I heard the lack of sounds from the plants, so we came to check it out."

The ghost's eyes widened with obvious joy. "To have found this place you have to be a very powerful loreist. What level are you?"

"I haven't been tests yet, but there are some who think I will test out about a 98 or above." Neville explained as he studied the ghost, wondering why she seemed familiar.

"Really? I could test you if you like." the ghost said as she studied carefully.

"I didn't think that ghost's had that much power."

"Oh... I'm not your average ghost." she said with a wink. Reaching in her robes, she drew out a ghostly wand. With a wave of her wand and a few words, a set of silvery words and numbers appeared about Neville's head.

"Oh my... now I'm certain you're my heir. Little one, you're testing out about a 99 ½. The most powerful since I was alive."

Both Neville and Blaise paled at this information. "Umm... madam, I have to be rude but could we know your name?" Blaise asked shaking slightly on the inside.

"Oh... dear me... It's been so long since I spoke with someone that I've forgotten my manners. I'm Helga... Helga Hufflepuff."

THE END (for now)

A.N.: We now know that only the heirs of the Founders can get into their private places... Harry's the heir of Slytherin and Neville is the heir of Hufflepuff... so who are the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? And how will this play into the final fall of Voldemort?

A.N.: I'm also interested as to who you think the other two heirs are. Please leave a review and tell me who you think they could be.

!ATTENTION! 

There is a sequel to this fic! Go to my author's page and look for Learning and Teaching 3. But please take a moment to drop me a line about what your think about this part!


End file.
